


The Future is Forgiven

by amour



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Night Stand, Relationship Development, fake relationship au, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amour/pseuds/amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis pretends to be Harry's boyfriend, somehow it means nothing and everything all at once. </p><p>Or the AU where Harry is getting hit on at the pub one night and looks visibly uncomfortable, so Louis spontaneously poses as Harry's (fake) jealous boyfriend to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time posting on ao3 and I hope it's okay? Me and my beta have scanned this countless times so any remaining mistakes are unintentional, I hope you enjoy!<3
> 
> Title is from Smile By Mikky Ekko:)

Louis inhales the smoke from the lit cigarette that's balanced precariously between his finger tips, cursing under his breath because really, could his day get any fucking worse?

Zayn chuckles beside him, the throaty sound loud in the abandoned parking lot. As he leans against the pub wall, Zayn meets Louis' gaze, waiting for him to elaborate, when Louis does no such thing, Zayn sighs and takes matters into his own hands.

"Lou you've been broken up for nearly two months now, move on from that asshole, honestly." He sounds fondly exasperated as he says it, his lips curling ever so slightly in a small smile, Zayn Malik makes gorgeous look easy.

"You're right, I totally should and I really would, if the fucking loser didn't keep sending me snapchats of his dick."

Zayn laughs again, his brows furrowing thoughtfully as he takes a long drag from his cigarette. "That's an interesting conversation starter, have you tried sending a picture back? Might shut him up."

Louis scowls, blue eyes stormy as he checks the time on his phone, they'd be lucky if their drinks were still untouched by the time they got back, chances were Niall had already downed them the minute they'd walked out, lighters in hand.

"If he wanted to see my dick maybe he shouldn't have broken up with me." Louis says, scowling ever so slightly.

"Two months." Zayn reminds him with a grin that shows off his perfect, pearly teeth. "Bitters not a good look on you Lou."

Louis angrily tosses his cigarette to the ground, stamping on it with a level of enthusiasm that should be worrying. "Whatever. I'm going in, you coming?" Louis asks.

He pockets his phone once more and shoves his hands in his hoodie's pockets, trying to bring some warmth into his frozen limbs.

"Nah, got a few calls to make, see you back inside." Louis shrugs and walks back into the pub, it's crowded inside, which shouldn't come as a surprise really.

It's Friday which is the pubs karaoke night and in all honestly the owners haven't done a bad job. The usual tacky wooden surfaces (which are usually sticky from split drinks and other nasty substances) are covered in tinsel and cheap fairy lights, giving the place a warm, inviting aura.  

Each booth is tastefully inhabited by little coloured lanterns and a list of all the songs available to sing tonight (Louis had briefly glanced at the list, only to see Niall's favourite song, Act My Age on there, Louis and the boys would definitely be hearing Niall on stage jigging to that before the night was through).

It was an incredibly tacky event but in a small town where entertainment was scarce, most of the locals flocked here each Friday and Louis had never visited and had a bad night out so it was a win-win situation really. In fact on a better day, Louis may have even joined in the silly festivities but all he felt like doing right now was getting drunk enough to forget that his life is a mess at the moment.

He slides into their booth, where Liam is sat already, sipping at his beer watching the couple on stage do a particularly bad revise of 'Single Ladies'. Louis is sort of envious of how at ease Liam seems, his eyes crinkling as he watches the couple with a sort of wistfulness in his eyes.

Liam turns to face him with a warm smile and an openness that instantly brings a smile to Louis' face too, Liam is one of those people who manage to bring a smile to the most miserable of faces.

"You alright Tommo?" Liam says in lieu of a greeting and Louis smiles, picking up his untouched drink and swallowing a mouthful, the sharp, bitter sweet flavouring of gin and tonic washing over his tongue.

"Brilliant now I know that Niall hasn't salivated all over my glass."

Liam looks incredibly grave for a second and Louis groans although the noise is lost in the noise of the crowds gathering at the edge of the stage. "What did that little shit do I swear to god." It's then that Louis hears Niall's distinctive laugh, the Irish lad dropping in the booth beside Louis, his head resting on Louis' shoulder.

"I love you Tommo, you're my favourite you know that right? Like you're my best friend." Niall says sounding triumphant as Louis wraps an arm around his shoulders. Louis smiles, patting Niall's messy brunette hair (technically it's blonde but the brown roots were so overgrown that Niall may as well just give in and stop dying it) in a brotherly fashion.

"I hate you so very much Niall Horan, what did you do to my drink?" Niall smiles and it's too innocent, light blue eyes wide and free of guilt under the dim light of the lanterns hanging from the low wooden ceiling.

"Now Louis would I do something bad? The answer is no, no I would not." He necks back his Scrumpy before he sends Liam a shit eating grin.

"You two are so awful, Liam if you loved me you'd tell me what he got up to." Liam only mimes zipping his lips and Louis sighs theatrically, shoving Niall's sweaty body off of him before sliding out of the booth.

"Whatever losers, I'm off to the toilet, any of you want anything?" It's when Niall opens his mouth, eyes bright that Louis shakes his head, suddenly back tracking.

"Actually you can get it yourself." He sticks his tongue out at the younger Irish lad before sidling through the crowds towards the gents.

It's unusually packed, crowds of women and men huddling around the bar. It's when Louis eyes the clock above the bar-tenders head that he catches sight of a head of long, brown curls and piercing green eyes that are watching him almost wistfully.

Louis starts and tilts his head ever so slightly, the guy is definitely younger than him, all long legs and easy smiles and nope Louis is most definitely not trying to catch his breath. Louis forces himself to look away, muttering to himself about failed relationships and doom and gloom and all that shit and focuses on the singing. There isn't an awful lot to do whilst queuing for the toilet so Louis watches a pissed couple dance to the karaoke, using the cleared dining room area (where all the chairs and tables have been stacked at the side) as a dance floor.

It's when Louis finally returns from the toilet, trying to maneuver his way through the crowd that is beginning to form near the dance floor for another song that Louis spots him again. He's sat at the bar still, long legs clad in black skinny jeans and Louis tries so hard not to notice the way his thighs look in jeans that are tighter than anything Niall would try to pull off (and believe him, Niall's fashion choices are sometimes questionable, especially after Louis' last birthday where Niall had turned up in a fringed cowboy shirt). The guy's booted feet are resting on a bar stool and his face is politely angled towards whoever is sat beside him. Louis nearly carries on walking because despite the fact the guy is beautiful, Louis doesn't do one night stands anymore and feels too shitty to try and chat anyone up at the moment after fucking James but it's the tense stance of the guy that stops him, his brows furrowed and the way he is leaning away from the man who is beside him. Louis stalls, theoretically he could go over there, just to check that the guy is okay...

So Louis does. Not having a fucking clue as to what he's doing he walks towards the bar, his stride confident and his eyes warm as he walks to the pair seated on the stools. It's only then that he realizes that he doesn't know the guys name and fuck what is Louis supposed to say? Louis has to admit that this isn't his most eloquent performance but with a careless ease, he somehow manages a "Babe."

Both of their heads turn and shit this is most definitely not one of Louis' best plans but there's never any rest for the wicked as they say, so with the most determination he can muster, Louis carries on.

"Hey! Did you get that drink you wanted?" Louis asks and the curly lad frowns at him, looking so endearingly confused that Louis' smile becomes a little softer, taking on the role of a protective boyfriend. He wraps an arm around his shoulders and rests his face in the crook of his neck, whilst doing so he finds the opportunity to whisper in his ear. "Is this guy bothering you?" The boy stills for a second before ever so lightly nodding his head. "Play along," Louis whispers back and when he pulls away, the other guy is looking disgruntled.

"Look who the fuck are you?" He asks and Louis smiles tightly, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. His arm tightens around the taller lad (who still manages to be taller than Louis when he's sat at a stool, and fuck this _seriously_ ) and smirks.

"His boyfriend and who are you? Because at the moment it looks like you're bothering him so if you know what's good for you, you'd hop of that stool and fuck off." The other guys eyes narrow, his sleazy gaze turning into something bitter and twisted.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." He directs to the boy Louis still has an arm slung around and the boy shrugs, his facial expression neutral and his eyes soft and teasing.

"Neither did I," He says under his breath and Louis muffles a laugh by pressing his face against the guys neck in the pretence of pressing a kiss there.

"What did you say?" The other man asks confused and the lad smiles, two dimples appearing and fuck Louis doesn't think he's ever seen someone so beautiful before. "I just said how I expected you to take the hint, I'm not interested sorry." He shrugs again with more vigour this time, nearly dislodging Louis' arm but Louis quickly re-positions himself, laughing openly this time. Despite the fact that they'd only met moments before, Louis' never felt this easy beside someone before, especially seeing as this wasn't even real.

"Lets go back to the others shall we?" Louis asks and he takes the curly haired lads hand, his fingers warm and pliable beneath his own and tugs him off the stool. "Absolutely lovely meeting you but we really must go, try not to piss off anyone else while you're here." Louis says, his smile wide to the point where all teeth are on show and his eyes are crinkly. The younger boy wraps both arms around Louis and grins, it's so wide and breathtaking that Louis feels like he's staring at the sun and fuck it maybe he is.

They walk away together laughing, easily falling into step with one another as the guy holds out his warm, slightly larger hands (who is Louis even trying to fool, his _massively_ larger hands) and wraps them right around Louis'.

"Thank you for that." He says in a slow drawl, his voice is at such a tone that it sends pleasant shivers down Louis' spine, he has such a lovely voice, all deep and charming accompanied by warm smiles and pretty dimples. Louis feels like he's being shot every time the guy even looks at him, it should be illegal to be that lovely. They walk across the dance floor and Louis beams at him, blue eyes twinkling in the dim lighting of the bar.

"You're most welcome, Curly. Were you waiting for anyone?" The taller lad shrugs, his expression a little hopeless as he bites his slightly fuller bottom lip, eyes downcast.

"I kind of had a date tonight, as you can see they didn't really show."

Louis' eyes are soft. "I can't imagine why they'd do such a thing."

The boy flushes, green eyes pleased and his full lips inviting, Louis feels like the Earth orbiting the sun and it shouldn't be fair how quickly that thought becomes insistent, refusing to leave his mind until Louis shoves the thought into a deep, dark corner of his brain.

Louis chews his lip for a moment, almost thoughtfully before grinning at the taller lad, he'd like to blame alcohol for his actions tonight but somehow Louis knows that he is perfectly sober.

"Why don't you come sit with me and my friends?" The boy looks shocked for a moment, his green eyes wide and his lips parting as if he can't believe Louis would ask that. "Really? I mean are you sure, you've been so nice already I wouldn't want to-"

"It's fine." Louis interrupts, holding out his hand.

"My name's Louis." He says with all the charm he can muster. The other boy grins, his brows raised in a pleasant sort of surprise, he nods to himself as if he's coming to terms with his name.

He accepts Louis' hand with a tight squeeze and a blinding smile.

"Harry. My name's Harry."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : hiiii! I'm not really feeling this update, like I don't know I'm just not happy with how it came out :(
> 
> anyways this was just supposed to be a one shot but here we go :) 
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta, M, for her endless enthusiasm and dedication towards every crazy project I come up with, she's willing to read anything I write whether it be ten at night or three in the morning, you're a true star. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is for entertainment purposes only. There is no profit being made from this work. This is in no way an accurate reflection of the people mentioned and therefore is an entirely false representation of them.

"Harry do you fancy getting another drink before we sit down?" Louis asks and Christ he can't get over how good Harry's name sounds rolling off his tongue, his name making Louis sound considerably more joyful.

Harry seems thoughtful for a moment, he's tugging at his white shirt and it's then that Louis gets a glimpse of dark tattoos etched into ivory skin. Louis knew he had tattoos, they're scattered across the expanse of his arms, speaking words that Harry never could have said out loud, whether it be because they were far too private or forbidden, Louis will probably never know.

He has his fair share of tattoos and they all mean something to him and he can't even begin to piece together what the ink on Harry portrays but it's like a storybook, swirls of ink decorating a blank canvas, the tattoos just add to Harry's overall charm and character, they make him _interesting_.

Louis doesn't even know why he's intrigued in the first place, curiosity killed the cat and it'll probably do similar damage to him if he's not careful.

"Sure, I can go by myself I'd you like? I wouldn't want to keep you from your friends any longer." Harry says tentatively, like he's expecting Louis to try and get rid of him at the first chance he gets, yeah that's not going to happen.

"Na they're all assholes, you'll probably see Niall up there in a minute singing his drunken heart out." Louis comments dryly. Teasingly, he hooks his arm through Harry's and leads him towards the bar, smiling brightly as he does so.

Louis scans the bottles behind the bar, the colours and labels all illuminated by the fairy lights giving everything an ethereal glow, Louis tries to ignore how pretty Harry's face looks bathed in golden light.

"What do you want? Drinks on me."

Harry looks utterly dumbfounded, staring at Louis with barely concealed awe, it's like nobody has ever done anything nice for him before and if that's the case, if Louis and Harry stay friends (and if Louis has his way they're never going to stop being friends), Louis vows to spoil him absolutely rotten.

"A JD and coke?" He says smiling sheepishly and Louis smirks, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and signalling to the bartender.

"A Jack Daniels and Coke and a gin and tonic please."

He hands over the money, Harry's smile widening as he watches the bar staff make their drinks, he jokes with the people at the bar and all the while he's stayed at Louis' side, thanking him profoundly for the drink.

Louis would like to pretend that he's totally not trying to insinuate contact between the two of them because that would just be _absurd_ (but he's struggling to explain to himself why he keeps touching Harry's elbow he just _can't_ help it).

They take their drinks and begin to walk across the dance floor, avoiding everyone who dare gets in their way because as Louis sips his drink he can't help but feel like a king tonight, he's fucking smashed it. He's totally over his ex (until it's five in the morning and some sad love song plays and Louis ends up crying into a tub of Ben and Jerry's) and now James can just go and do one.

"Harold you are a wonderful person, I want to keep you forever." He says as he sips at his drink and he smiles at the curly haired lad in front of him, tugging a curl teasingly because they just fit, Louis can't imagine a world where he wasn't friends with Harry because it's only been half an hour but it's like fate.

As soon as Louis' veins aren't filled with alcohol and his brain filled with this wonderful static that's blocking every logical bone in his body and preventing him from saying something intelligent and witty, he will try and explain the force of the universe to Harry. Until then, throwing an arm around his waist will do.

Harry flushes, all pink cheeks tainting creamy skin and god he's so lovely, eyes so bright and the curve of his lips so inviting and

-shit.

Is that Louis' phone ringing? He tilts his head curiously as he attempts to pull his phone out of his god forsaken jeans, wondering who on earth would be calling him when his only friends are sat at the booth a few steps away from them.

James. Of course.

With something that feels a lot like liquid courage, Louis hits the ignore button and he's never felt so pleased, like the sun is on his skin and the sea breeze is in his hair and it's so cliche that Louis almost scoffs at the thought. When he looks back up, it's to Harry's gaze trained solely on him with the expression of someone who's just struck gold.

"I'm guessing that wasn't too important." Harry comments dryly as he takes a swig of his drink and although his facade is relaxed and cool, his dimple says otherwise.

"On the contrary Harold that was someone who was massively important and about half an hour ago I'd have answered it without a second thought. But half an hour later and I've come to realise he's just a huge dickhead and dickheads can wait until the morning and tonight? Tonight is waiting on us."

He can feel his grin widen as Harry lifts his frosted glass, the material catching the light of the low hanging lamps casting prisms of light across his face and as they clink their glasses together in a celebratory toast, Louis realises this is the most fun he's had in awhile.

"To us and the friendship that is sure to blossom." Harry says in an attempt to be solemn but the fact that he's glowing, like the light of a dozen stars, is difficult to ignore and definitely ruins any aspect of seriousness.

It's then that their slow pace has finally brought them to their destination. The table where Liam is sat beside Zayn. He's laughing hard at something the raven haired lad said, his eyes narrowed as he struggles to breath while Zayn smirks, the smug bastard taking delight in the fact that Liam's nearly in a state of mental and physical deterioration due to some joke.

Niall is sat on one of the chairs surrounded by empty glasses and wearing a self satisfied smirk, blonde hair flat across his forehead and his blue eyes dazed, only widening when he sees Louis and Harry.

"I'm back from the toilet." Louis grins and Niall chuckles, all throaty and amused.

"You've been gone half an hour?" Liam questions, finally managing to breathe as he gazes at his watch, more than a little confused.

"I know but it's a timely process getting yourself a boyfriend." Harry says airily and Zayn's eyes widen comically.

"Yup, seduced me by nearly pissing on me and it was so romantic, the weddings next week." Louis says sliding into the booth and Harry pauses, his brows furrowing seeming unsure of whether to join Louis. It's lucky that Louis makes the decision for him, dragging him in the booth beside him.

"That was a joke by the way, I'd never piss on anyone," Harry says worriedly, eyebrows furrowed as he sends a playful eye roll in Louis' direction.

"Romance is so dead." Zayn states dryly but his smile is welcoming as he sweeps a loose strand of dark hair off his forehead with a practised hand, managing to seem cool and collected whilst poised and otherworldly. Zayn's charm is a deadly weapon against mere mortals but Harry just blinks, relieved that he's been accepted so quickly and without hassle.

"I'm Harry Styles." He beams and he actually reaches out to shake everyone's hand, leaving everyone (including Louis) bemused.

Liam shakes his hand with the vigour of a wriggling puppy, Liam finds it easy to see the best in people and quite frankly in Harry, there isn't any bad.

"Lovely to meet you mate, want to join me on stage?" Niall asks, his eyes are wide, a deep ocean blue and his expression inviting. It doesn't even take Harry long to agree, pursuing the songs with Niall looking genuinely excited to join in.

"Okay bitches, I have a serious plan of action." Niall announces firmly, raising the song list above his head.

"Me and Harry are going to sing partition by Beyoncé and then I'm going to sing Act my Age because it's quite frankly tradition."

"You're going to sing Partition?" Liam says and he's struggling to hold back his laughter once more.

"It's a very cultural song." Harry protests weakly, eyes crinkling as he laughs.

"We're going to smash it lads, just watch us." Niall says stubbornly, he pouts at all the boys as him and Harry stumble out of the booth, alcohol being the culprit for the uncoordinated movements.

As Niall drags Harry to the stage, Zayn sends Louis a bewildered look. "Please explain what the fuck's happening." He asks and Louis shrugs, pushing himself unsteadily to his feet.

"There's no way I'm missing this, you coming to the dance floor boys?"

Liam smiles, rolling his sleeves up as he nudges Zayn with an elbow to get him moving.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world."

Zayn sighs, almost in self sacrifice before he stands, stretching lazily like a cat.

They make their way through the groups of people, apologising every time they nearly knock someone over and eventually they get as close to the stage as they can. The three of them watch as Harry and Niall talk with one of the supervisors with exaggerated gestures and mischievous looks shared between the pair of them.

Suddenly, the lights dim and the music starts, the beat pulsating through the speakers. Niall and Harry start back to back, moving their hips to the beat and Louis tries to muffle his laughter but fuck this is going to be _priceless_. If he wasn't so interested in the outcome of this, he would definitely focus on recording this.

Niall starts, turning around with the microphone held tightly in his hands, winking at the crowd as he shimmies while he sings the first line.

" _Driver roll up the partition please, driver roll up the partition please_ ,"

He sings the first few lines while Harry dances around him with no shame. They're captivating, their smiles too wide and their choreography a little sloppy as they shake their asses and laugh far too loudly but this is the type of shit that should be getting awards. Louis would pay to see _this_.

It's only when Harry begins to sing that Louis' throat dries and fuck this was not what Louis signed up for.

Harry is a sight to behold, chocolate coloured curls framing his face as he sings, his voice deep and velvety. He's captivating as he dances across the stage, hands running down his body, meeting Niall midway to pretend to grind on one another.

The crowd is positively eating this up, the sound of cheering reaching its peak as Harry leans down, directly in front of Louis. lashes lowered before he looks up innocently, green eyes blown wide. Louis may be very, very hard.

" _Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck, he popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse_ ," He yanks at his shirt, lifting it to reveal a toned abdomen covered in dark ink and an even darker trail of hair and Louis may just fucking combust, he's shell shocked, pupils blown wide as he watches the scene unfold in front of him.

" _He Monica Luwinski'd all on my gown_."

Louis' mouth falls open in astonishment and Zayn beside him has a similar facial expression to Louis'.

"I am so very turned on." Louis whispers to Zayn under his breath and Zayn laughs, his usual composure shattered by the two boys on stage in front of him.

"I'm pretty certain we're watching porn." Liam murmurs quietly and Zayn smirks, throwing an arm around the boy.

"Harry was so right, this is culture at its finest." Louis says, a little awed and Liam leans around Zayn to slap Louis.

"You're going to hell Tommo."

"I'll see you at the gates Payno." Louis quips, his tone teasing and voice light.

Harry slings an arm around Niall's neck and smiles, all slow and teasing as his eyes meet Louis'.

" _Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe? Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activité physique. Le coït. Tu aimes ça_?" His French accent is a little choppy but fuck all eyes are on him as he murmurs each word. His eyes dark and his microphone held under his lips almost lewdly.

Louis has never heard, or seen anything hotter in his entire 23 years of living.

It's then that the lights slowly brighten again and the song comes to an explosive end. Harry comes down from the stage and he's flushed and his eyes are bright and Louis wants to _devour_ him.

"Harry." Louis breathes and it's awed, like Louis can't believe that Harry is standing there in front of him.

"Louis." Harry replies and he's panting, his breathing a little heavier as he smiles widely at the boys in front of him.

"You fucking killed it." Louis says enthusiastically and Harry's smile widens, eyes challenging as he smirks lazily.

"I'm glad, couldn't stop looking at you throughout the song."

Louis almost chokes, only to have Zayn quietly chortling beside him, dark eyes watching each interaction with a piked interest.

"I- I'm going to go for a smoke." Louis murmurs because if he doesn't leave this crowded space right now, he's going to kiss Harry fucking senseless. It's just as he reaches clumsily into his pocket to try and find a lose cigarette that Harry stops him, resting a warm palm on Louis' bare forearm.

"Hey... I need some fresh air, is it okay if I join you?" Louis raises his head, a little dazed and manages to nod at Harry, trying desperately to keep eye contact when all he wants to do is stare at Harry's lips.

"You sure you don't want to miss Niall's performance of Act my Age? It's a real favourite with the locals."

Harry sends Louis a half smile, the corners of his mouth twitching ever so slightly as he runs his fingers through his unruly curls, only for them to fall down his forehead once more.

"I think you'll find I've seen Niall dancing more than once." His voice is deep and even and Louis is confused because

-what?

"You've been here before." Louis says and it's more of a statement than a question, his voice low and his eyebrows raised as he meets Harry's gaze.

"Yeah, first time I've ever seen you though."

Louis shakes his head, the alcohol clouding everything in a warm, languid haze. He begins to walk outside, desperately needing to get away from the hordes cheering Niall on who by this point is doing his very best Irish dancing with so much determination that his brows are furrowed and his pursed mouth is set in a firm line.

Somehow, Liam's been convinced to join Niall on stage and is fist pumping wildly to the beat while Zayn watches on amused, not yet drunk enough to join them.

Harry pushes open the door for Louis, the frigid breeze hitting Louis hard and fast, settling over his bare arms and reddened cheeks.

Harry leans against the wall, near enough the exact same place that Louis had been only awhile ago and Louis finds himself staring, staring, staring because there's so much to look at. Whether it be his angled cheekbones or his lips, red from being bitten whilst he owned the stage or his lashes which are casting long shadows across the creamy expanse of his skin.

"You're so beautiful." Louis says softly and Harry jumps a little, either because he was in a world of his own or he genuinely wasn't expecting those words to leave Louis' mouth.

Louis wasn't either.

"Fuck." He murmurs and he's suddenly closer than he was before, all deep, emerald eyes ringed with something dark and heady and it's like he's looking into Louis' soul.

They stand there for a few seconds, so close that every intake of air is shared between them and it's so poetic, Louis wishes he could capture this moment and replay it again and again, he never wants to forget it.

It's then that Louis' gaze falls to Harry's lips, plush and inviting and that's it, that one look causes a domino effect, Harry dipping his head to join their lips together.

Eager hands grip cool skin and shaky fingers knot into wind swept hair. Louis' always imagined that this is how kissing should be, it should be fireworks and galaxies exploding beneath his closed lids. It should be like champagne bubbling in a flute and New Years celebrations with loud music and widespread joy, it just should be everything _Harry_.

Louis pulls away to breathe, one hand falling to rest upon the exposed skin at Harry's abdomen before he rests his mouth at his jaw, leaving a trail of kisses down the heated pathway that is his neck.

"Louis." He whines, the sound is almost lost in the white noise that surrounds them as Louis eagerly grips the younger boys hips, finger nails digging into the warm skin there. It's like Louis is burning alive, red hot flames licking at every possible nerve ending and Harry is ice, his touch bringing instant relief to Louis. Harry's fingertips map out Louis' body, the cool, metallic brush of his rings reminding him that this is real, Harry is real.

Louis tilts his head up to capture his lips once more, with a hunger that's burning straight through him. It's then that his phone rings, shrill and loud in the silence that they'd created together and Louis groans against Harry's lips.

"Are you going to answer that." He murmurs, voice husky as he pulls away ever so slightly to meet Louis' blue eyed gaze. Louis shakes his head, fingers gripping the thin fabric of Harry's shirt.

"No." He replies, a slow grin filling his face and Harry chuckles, his hand dipping down into Louis' jeans and wow okay, that's certainly not unpleasant (in fact it's quite the opposite). He manages to press the ignore button before smiling triumphantly.

"Good."

"Did you drive here?" Harry asks Louis and he's breathless and his lips taste like alcohol and his tongue promises something deep and primal as they kiss, all tongues and teeth.

"Mmm- with Zayn." Louis manages to say in-between kisses, his hands trailing down to the tight denim against Harry's stomach and Harry inhales sharply.

"Both too drunk to drive, do you want to call a cab?" Louis is suddenly struck by the fact that this is _happening_ , they're going to go back to either one of their places and they're going to probably fuck. Louis couldn't be more exhilarated and nervous if he tried.

"Yes, mine or yours?" Louis questions as he rests his head against Harry's shoulder and Harry stills, quiet for only a second before he replies.

"Yours." It's one word but when taken out of context it has a spark of white heat exploding deep in Louis' stomach.

With shaky hands he calls a cab, voice a little thin on the phone as Harry sucks on a sensitive spot just underneath his ear. Louis hopes Harry leaves marks all over him and God he's absolutely wrecked for anyone else after this, after Harry and his warm smiles and kisses like fire.

Just before they leave together, hand in hand and inseparable - Louis texts Zayn.

From : Louis

To : Zayn

"I'm going home with Harry, catch you later? Enjoy the rest of your night"

From : Zayn

To : Louis

";)"

When Louis was sober, he was probably going to kill him.


End file.
